What I Like About You
by Shiroi-Tenshi-Tsubasa
Summary: (Song Fic: What I Like About You by Lillix KaixRei ReixKai) Kai invites Rei over but a disaster occurs. Rei gets stuck in a blizzard and Kai is there to cheer him up!


What I Like About You  
  
WUZZ UP YA'LL??? This is my thanks for reviewing my ficcys. I'M SO HAPPY. For all you KaixRei lovers, this 1Shot is for you! Usually I don't like song fics, but this is an exception. ^_____^ The song is called "What I Like About You" by Lillix. Don't forget to review!  
  
Oh yeah, I dedicate this story to all my regular reviewers. Sorry if I forget anybody!!!  
  
neko-jin  
  
Devlinn Reiko=Bryan/Rei Luver  
  
MiNi_gOdDeSs  
  
the tigress  
  
Espina Oscura  
  
(Hey! Uh huh huh. What I like about you...)  
  
Kai and Rei, boyfriends. All girls AND boys envy their bond. One night, Kai asked Rei to come over. " Why?" " Ya know, just the same old, same old. To have fun." " Oh." Kai smirked. " There's a 5* buffet and after the meal, a relaxing spot in a hot tub." Rei squealed in delight. Kai always loved it when he makes Rei happy. " Today?" " Yup."  
  
When Rei was walking to Kai's mansion, the weather suddenly turned cold. He hadn't brought a jacket and he was freezing. " Fuck weather. Ugh!" Then it started to snow. " Shit! It's fucking cold tonight and I didn't fucking know so I didn't bring a fucking jacket to keep me fucking warm!" Rei sighed with white puff coming out of his mouth. The temperature really started to drop. Rei felt like a frozen popsicle. It was already a miracle that he didn't freeze to death yet. Rei wondered how long the miracle would hang up. A few minutes later, everyone was inside. Rei alone was on the streets. " Looks like a dreaded snow storm."  
  
Kai wondered where was Rei. He was supposed to be here an hour ago. He sighed and just flipped on the TV. The news popped in. " And now, here's Matazuki Chikaru with the weather." " Thank you. The weather seems really bad tonight. Temperature: -34`C. It feels like -50`C though. The wind picked up to 200 mph. There will be a heavy snow storm tonight and-" Before the reporter can finish, Kai flicked the TV off, grabbed a heavy jacket and ran off to find Rei.  
  
" I'm doomed." Rei kept telling himself. He was hanging by a thread. Sooner or later he'll be the next ice mummy. He couldn't hang on much longer and he collapsed. Before he fell on the snow, strong arms had catched him. 'Kai caught me...' Kai held his frozen love close, sharing body heat. Rei slowly started to warm up.  
  
(You hold me tight)  
  
Kai put Rei in a hot tub. " I thought you invited all the Bladebreakers." " No, just you and me. Like a date. Look, I'm sorry I made you go through the blizzard. I didn't know there was going to be one tonight and if I can make it up to you then-" Rei silenced Kai with a kiss. " It's okay. It's not your fault nature tried to kill me. I'm grateful you found me in there. I'd still love you even if you didn't find me before I turned into a human popsicle because I had a great time with you Kai. Ashiteru always now and forever."  
  
(Tell me I'm the only one, wanna come over tonight.  
  
Yeah... Keep on whispering in my ear. Tell me all the things that I wanna hear cuz its true. That's what I like about you...  
  
Thats what i like about you)  
  
When Rei and Kai finished their beautiful moment, it was time to get dried. Kai had to help him still because Rei was still frozen and couldn't move most of his body. " You got a hell lot of frostbite but I'll take care of you. Thank god you're a neko-jin, or it might be severe." " You're just saying that to make me feel better, right?" " No, I'm serious!" " Really?" " Dead serious." " Then I'm lucky."  
  
Kai started to feed Rei with some hot tea and soup. Rei felt a lot better. Kai noticed Rei looked a little bored and turned on the TV for him. Rap music about love and a little break dancing was added. Rei seemed to cheer up a bit. After looking at Rei's face, Kai had an idea. He ran out somewhere for a minute, then came back with clothes that looked like the rapper. Kai then started singing and dancing to the exact same song. This got Rei's full attention. He didn't know Kai could sing and dance so well. Finally Rei smiled making Kai smile. He made his koi smile on a horrible day like this. When the song ended, Rei clapped loudly, even though pain attack his arms and hands. " Wow Kai! I didn't know you could do that! That's wicked!"  
  
(What i like about you, you really know how to dance.  
  
When you go up down, jump around and talk about true romance. Yeah...)  
  
" That was not only for an apology for almost making you die in the storm or making me less guiltier in the tub but because I love you more than anything or anyone in the whole wide world, forever and beyond past time. I love you more than Romeo and Julliet, more than the blazing hot gases of the sun, past every dimension after time. I care about you than beyblading and/or Dranzer." The last sentence made Rei's heart melt. More than beyblading?! Everyone knows how blading and Dranzer is important to Kai... And Kai loves Rei more than beylading? " Wo ai ne."  
  
(Keep on whispering in my ear. Tell me all the things that I wanna hear cuz its true. That's what i like about you.  
  
That's what i like about you.  
  
That's what i like about you.  
  
That's what i like about you.)  
  
(Hey! Uh huh huh)  
  
Kai took Rei into the most comfortable bed. Rei was still cold, and Kai hugged him while putting him to sleep. " Why do you always make me feel special Kai?" Rei questioned. Kai was astonished. " Because you are one of a kind. You are beautiful, kind, clever, all those things everyone would want. You deserve to feel special Rei. You ARE special Rei. Without you, my life was useless. Empty. Without a soul. If you're not there, I am nothing. That's how special you are." Rei smiled once again, and snuggled into Kai deeper. " Ashiteru." " Wo ai ne"  
  
(What I like about you.  
  
You keep me warm at night.  
  
Never wanna let you go; you know you make me feel alright. Yeah...  
  
Keep on whispering in my ear. Tell me all the things that I wanna hear cuz its true. That's what i like about you.  
  
That's what i like about you.  
  
That's what i like about you .  
  
You! You! You!  
  
That's what I like about you...)  
  
Who liked it? My fist 1Shot AND a songfic. Please review and read my other stories!!!!! Ja ne! 


End file.
